Team JASP: The Cross Dimension Team
by jamiencompany
Summary: Or at least two fourths of it. Follow Jay and Stella, two friends and fans of RWBY, as they end up in the RWBY universe with no way of getting back home. They integrate into the world well enough but in the process lose and gain parts of themselves they never knew existed. Will a dream that a lot of fans of a series have had give these two girls pure joy or true grief?
1. Chapter 1

jamiencompany: Hey guys

Jessie: OMG Hi Everyone!

jamiencompany: Anyway... This is my

Jessie: OUR

*jamiencompany rolls her eyes*

jamiencompany: It's on my account

Jessie: But I helped make it!

jamiencompany: But this is my baby*tears up*

Jessie:*sigh*... fine...

jamiencompany: Perfect, so this is my collaborative fic with the fantastic Jessie. We decided to make it a semi self insert when asking each other:

Jessie: What would happen if we were on a RWBY team?

jamiencompany: And this is the weird result so...

Jessie: Disclaimer!

jamiencompany: Oh, yeah RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth productions, this is purely a fan made project that has nothing to do with that awesome team of animators-

Jessie: And voice actors and artists and writers and-

jamiencompany: I think they get it, anyway...

jamiencompany&Jessie: Have a great read guys!

"Come on, Come on, let's watch the first episode!" "Kk." "Yaysies!" *snort* "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" "What do you think?" "Grr." "You're not scary." "I'm very scary... Like my kitty." "Terrifying." "Hmmm... Hey!"

2 HOURS LATER

Sighing in satisfaction and falling back against the couch I let my iPad fall into my lap. "Look there's a new episode!" I look to the side bar... "Your right, nice." I say quickly tapping on the second episode of volume 3... And all of a sudden a bright flash took over the screen. "JJ what's happening?!" "Like I would know!" I reply and soon my consciousness was drifting... 'Ugh, I'm going to faint!' And those are the last words I remember from home...

...

My eyes open and everything was really big. I sit up looking around the odd room. It was relatively simple with a warm cream color and it was clean.. This was not my house or my room.

A woman walked in with a bright smile and darker blue-black hair and lighter blue gray eyes... She looked like she was ten feet tall! "Oh, sweetie your up a lot earlier than usual. It's time to get dressed!" I look at her confused, who was this woman..., and I don't need help getting dressed, gross! The woman's face grew pale.

"Sweetie, why are you looking at me like that?" She asked slightly more urgently than before. "Who are you? and I'm not your sweetie!" I shout huddling back away from the woman in a corner of a bed, but... What was wrong for my voice, it was so tiny and... Young! Out of the corner of my eye I see, a shiny surface, a mirror!

I met the eyes with a little girl... She couldn't be more than four and had matching hair and eyes to the woman... It was mirror, it was me... I slumped forward... What was going on... Why was I a little girl... I was just watching RWBY with...

My... Bestie! Where was she? Maybe she wasn't pulled through.. To wherever I was... I felt arms grab me. I start to struggle but the arms kept holding to me tightly... But not painfully. I start sobbing into the woman's arms clutching at her...

She was so warm.. "It's okay sweetie, it's okay... Was it a nightmare sweetie?" I hold her harder. "It was a real nightmare... Mama.".. 'It still is...'

1 YEAR LATER

I settled down and the woman, Cerise, was my mother. In this world at least. At times I felt like she could tell that I wasn't the same as her actual daughter... But she never commented on things like how I would read actual novels, dress myself, used big words, and insisted my wardrobe change to more blue and black.

I loved her. She was so kind to me and pretty much let me do whatever I wanted... As long as I was within sight of her of course. My father, Mitch, apparently had worked outside of the small town my mother and I resided in. He was dead now... He had died five months before I had gotten here.

I feel Cerise clung to me because of this and I didn't mind. She kept me emotionally whole. Today we had gone shopping for food. Cerise held onto my hand swinging me slightly every once in awhile. It was pretty fun. I started humming as we moved onward. As we came close to home I started to hear growling.

Cerise froze her complexion pale once again. "Sweetie I want you to run home." She said calmly. Confusion echoed through my body like it had a year ago. What was wrong? I hadn't seen Cerise this pale since... Something was seriously wrong. "I don't want to leave you, Mama." She smiled at me though it seemed a little strained.

"That's all well and good sweetie but at this moment... You need to go, Grimm are coming."... Grimm? Like fairy tales... Are the brothers going to come out of the woods to attack us? Or like... RWBY! Shit, bears and wolves and snakes and scorpions... Oh my! There was no way I could survive... I wasn't like Ruby who could pull a scythe from her back pocket...

I was a squishy five year old... I couldn't leave Cerise though... "No." I look at her defiantly. She grabbed me by the shoulders. "Sweetie, you may not be my original daughter, but I love you like I loved her and thank you for playing with me for this last year. You know about my husband and even though you aren't my daughter you still let me baby you." I blushed looking away.

The growling got louder and my line of sight followed the noise. It was coming from the town. Panic was rising in my throat but I quickly gulped it down. "You treated me so well, and you deserved it," She smiled at me and said. "And that's why I want you to run to the house, it'll be harder for them to get in there. Now, Go sweetie! Before they get here! I love you." She roared pushing me forward.

I started to run. Even when I heard a shout of pain I couldn't turn bac- Fuck this! Even if I was a five year old how dare I leave Cerise behind... She had taken care of me since I got here! I stop my run almost tripping flat on my face.

Turning back around I started going back, trying to ignore the screams... Finally going back to the clearing in the forest that I had left Cerise at, I saw something horrible. Blood was pooling from Cerise's body, her arm was ripped from her body and had clear deep wounds littering her body. An Ursa was hovering over her.

She's dead

She's dead

She's dead

She's dead

She's dead

She's dead

She's dead

She's dead

She's dead

She's dead!

She's dead!

"Get the Fuck away from her!" **'Get away now!'**

I yell at the beast feeling a feral rage wash over me. The Ursa started to slink away... Running to Cerise, I started gagging. It was so much worse than I thought... And the blood, there was no way Cerise would recover... Tears dripped onto Cerise's face. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I squealed. I covered my mouth and turned around. The woman before me was a blonde. She looked half amused but overall grim.

That would normally be a pun, but I didn't feel the need to joke right now. Wait was that Glynda Goodwitch?... I'm really in RWBY aren't I?... I could feel the tears and the still slightly warm blood on the ground... This world was real and had real consequences, I should treat it as such. Glynda lifted me up making me swing my arms around her neck. We started walking to who knows where.

"I'm a huntress, and my name is Glynda Goodwitch, you're town, the town of Cell, which had been one of the few smaller settlements of humanity against the Grimm has fallen today. You are the last survivor, everyone else has been decimated. Today and tomorrow I will be escorting you to an orphanage. Am I to assume you have nobody who can take you in?" I look her straight in the eye. Despite the cool tone as she explained what was going to happen. I could see a slight warmth in her eyes as she looked toward me.

I nod once and her expression turns into something similar to a smilei. I bury my face in her neck and I start to cry again. I feel her surprise as she stiffens. Her hand slowly slides up and down my back as she tries to calm me down. I start to breathe slower as I finally feel my heart beat calm down. "What is your name?" I look at her once again and I say,

"Jay." Growling starts again and I flinch. "Well Jay, we're going into a fight no matter how much I try to avoid it, Hold onto me with all your strength." I hug her harder as I feel one of her hands extend, probably to use her telekinesis against whatever Grimm had decided to show its ugly mug. I feel her start running away from the growling. I just tried my best to keep a grip for the ride...

A/N: So that's the first chapter, and I think it turned out... Fine, it's exactly what I was going for. When i first started writing this I had absolutely no intention of posting it but, considering how invested I was in this... I couldn't help myself. Please comment though nothing hateful please. Have a great morning, afternoon, and evening guys

-jamiencompany


	2. Chapter 2: A Familiar Friend

Jessie: Time for chapter 2~

jamiencompany: Oh right... What happens again?

Jessie: we can't say, they have to read to find out!

jamiencompany: Should we do a previously on segment then?

Jessie: oh, oh yes please!

jamiencompany: Fine

Jessie: PREVIOUSLY ON...

jamiencompany: Our protagonists find themselves sucked through a iPad screen...

Jessie: And we follow one of our-

jamiencompany: I'm not feeling this let's just get to the-

Jessie: DISCLAIMER! We don't own Ruby, but we own our ocs: Jay and ?

jamiencompany: Jay and who?

Jessie: YOU WROTE IT, who do you think?

jamiencompany: Oh right... Duh.

Jessie: How much have you been sleeping.

jamiencompany: Around eight hours why?

Jessie:...

jamiencompany: Anyway guys have a great read! And please please-

Jessie:Comment, they make jamiencompany post faster. Seriously it's kind of scary...

The car slowed to a stop in front of an impressively large and oddly colorful building. Glinda looked at me from the mirror, slight worry in her eyes. "Will you be alright?" I nod clutching a panda backpack to my chest. Inside there was seven shirts and four pairs of shorts and pants, a second pair of shoes, ten pairs of socks, and a sketch book with crayons and pencils.

She gives me some semblance of a smile and ruffled my hair. "When you get in they'll ask your name and like your record say, it's Jay Selene Night.('Huh, my middle name's Selene...?') After that you'll be a part of the orphanage and its system... i'll visit you in a week..." I heard her finish softly.

I smile at her as best I could and say, "Thank you for everything Glinda." She smiled at me and ruffled my hair one more time. I open the car door and jump down to the gravel. Luckily I didn't trip. Walking forward I finally noticed how tall the building actually was. It's shadow loomed before me.

The colors though didn't make it ominous but more... Warped. The window frames were lime green the door was blue and the actual building was painted a light pastel pink. I may love color... But that's an eye sore. I wrinkle my nose as I grab the orange handle. Entering I find chaos. Children were running everywhere...

I'd forgotten the child lifestyle. Walking through I notice an older woman. She spots me and says. "Hi, are you the girl we're expecting today?" A bright smile on her face the whole time... Creepy... I look her straight in the eyes and decide to match her smile. "Yeah, I'm Jay Selene Night, Ms. Goodwitch brought me here."

Her smile seemed to grow brighter. "Nice to meet you, Jay. I think it's time that we take you to your room. You'll have four roommates, alright. I'm Ms. Keen." She places her hand in the small of my back, leading me to wherever I had to stay. We weaved through gaudily colored hallways and rooms, walking through hordes of messy kids.

After four flights of horrifying lemon yellow carpeted stairs. We arrived in front of a dark blue door with a plaque that read, Deep Ocean View. She saw my confusion as she reached to open the door. "All bedrooms have a different theme. Your room has the theme of the deeper part of the great blue sea. Judging by your hair and eyes you'll fit this room to a T." I groaned inwardly.

She pretty much shoved me into the room. "I'll check on you at five and dinner is at... Six, don't be late!" She called with a chirp in her voice and slammed the door as she left to go do who knows what. I hear cackling behind my back and somebody muttered,

"Ugh she's at it again." I turn around to see whatever irritating sight might curse me at the moment. I see my first Faunus, a grey wolf type. Her hair was... Interesting. It was a wild layered mane of white and lavender. She also had on a purple mustache for some reason...

She was in one of those weird anime poses, one arm pointed in some type victory celebration and one of her legs bent making a v shape. A littler kid was rubbing in some type of pain, probably from her. She was the one who was cackling. "I'm the princess of Deep Ocean View!"I cross my arms and plant one foot in front of the rest of my body. A half glare forming as I stared at her longer.

"If your the princess I'm definitely the queen." Shock changed the girl's large grin and recognition filled her eyes as she looked at me. She dropped her leg back down and a large smile started to form. 'What is wrong with this girl?' I start to back away but she seems to notice and jumps from the bed and her destination seems to be...Me!

I grab her by the waist and set her down. As I place her safely she looks at me with a wide grin. "Ja-!" I cut her of quickly, not letting her shout. "It's Jay, actually." I see her confusion for a second but as I move my hand away she hugs me almost knocking me to the the floor and says,

"I'm Stella now." I hug her back. "Now, while the silence was great while it lasted, I'm really happy to see you." "Awww, I can't believe you're named Jay! Why do you still get the first letter of your name!?" I smirk at her slightly. "Im just special like that." She pouted at me. "Well, I like Stella... Want me to call you Star?" "Yes!" She squealed. After that she went on to explain everything about the orphanage. I guess it won't be the worst thing on the planet. "By the way, how old are you now?" "Six." "What?! No fair, I'm still younger than you!" "And you always will be."

...

The orphanage really wasn't all that bad despite its horrible color design. I'm pretty sure Stella had something to do with it one way or another. The other kids in the orphanage were really cute. And like with any family gathering, I was pushed to be the one who took care of them. Stella was the one who played with them. We pretty much became the big sisters of the rest of the orphans after I finally tempered her out.

Like Glynda promised she visited a week after. She took me out leaving a pouting Stella behind as we went to the local mall. We found a nice little diner type restaurant and ordered some food. She looked at me seriously. "Jay, I've been thinking about something and since you've had nine days... How did you survive the attack?" I had been eating and as soon as she said that I felt myself freeze. I fiddled with my salad appetizer.

"I think... I commanded them away..." I could feel Glynda's surprise from across the table. "Excuse me?.. You commanded away grim?" I nod. "I had seen my mom and rage had just taken me over and then... I yelled at the beast to run away and it did. It didn't attack me even though it had seemed ready to." She looked lost in thought for a few minutes until... "Maybe that's your semblance." I feign surprise..

"My sem- What?" She paused for a second probably trying to figure out how to explain it. "A semblance is a power that we gain from our aura. They are different depending on the person who uses them. Mine for instance, is telekinesis. It probably represents my need to have control." She said nonchalantly.

How often did she have to explain this? "Now, if we're thinking of your semblance... The ability to command, it probably means you're very authoritative." I huff slightly. Aren't we a pair? One needs control and the other needs to control. She laughs slightly too, probably catching on to my train of thought. "Anything else you want to know?" She almost smiled at me ruffling my hair.

"Excuse me, now one plain cheeseburger and a side of fries for the little miss... And one burger with everything on it with a side salad for the beautiful lady... have a good meal, ladies." A waiter said popping up and setting our plates down quickly. He flirted slightly with Glynda but with one glance she rebuffed him. He left quickly under that stare.

I giggled softly again which ended in a snort. "That happens quite a bit, anyway, I've been thinking. Jay do you want to learn how to fight? If you learned to fight I'm sure you would be able to learn how to control that semblance of yours." I felt excitement rise trying to bubble to the surface. But I needed to think about this seriously.

If I learned to fight that would mean that I would have to run into Grimm more, and if I had to run into Grimm more I would have to see more cases like Cerise. But if I learned to fight I could help stop those cases and stop some of them. In particular if I became a huntress. I smile at Glynda. She was also smiling at me. "I see your determination. Should I take your answer as a yes?" "Definitely."

A/N: Hey guys that's the end of chapter two and that was a ton more fun to write than the first chapter which was so grim dark. Please comment and have a great morning, afternoon, and evening guys

-jamiencompany


	3. Chapter 3: Hijinks and Starting Over

A/N: Hey guys welcome to chapter three where I believe things get interesting. We're still a long way till we see the titular team, but I hope for the time being that the experience is enjoyable. I decided to keep the beginning dark, but let the humor out in the next couple of chapters, the writing definitely gets better as time goes on. Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of its licensed material, characters, or story. Have a good read guys.

Please comment

-jamiencompany

"What!? You're going to a fighting school without me!?" I sigh sitting on my bed. I had expected this. "Well, it doesn't become a full blown fighting school until a certain grade. For now it's mostly going to focus on building up physical capabilities, tactical intelligence, and basic education." I explain.

"Besides I'm still older than you it's expected for me to get into school before you." I try to patch up her feelings. "But, that was never the case when we were in high school!" She argued.

"That's because I was held back a year in kindergarten, I could have gone on, but I really liked kindergarten. You know this." She sighed, "Well yeah... But... Ughhh!" She groaned frustrated. "Wait, the reason you are getting enrolled is because of your semblance right?"

I look at her my eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Yeahhhhh, and?" She sighed again probably thinking I didn't know where this was going. "Well, if we find my semblance, I can come with you!" I cross my arms. "Its not that simple Star, I found mine from a traumatic incident, y'know seeing my mom from this place die, horribly." She slumped onto her bed, her legs still hanging off the side...

Stella POV

"Yeah I know, but it's just. We've been separated for a whole year and I really missed you. Now we're finally together again and they want to separate us, AGAIN!" I said trying really hard not to cry. "But this is important to me, to both of us and I really want to do this. I really missed you too and besides your bound to get in later," she said trying to comfort me. "But, it's just-it's just not fair," I cried. I got up and flopped face first onto my pillow and let the tears fall.

"I know, it bothers me too. I really missed you, it was cold without you around. But we know how the story is. In order to survive we need to learn how to fight and you'll get your chance I'm sure of it. For now though only I have the opportunity. And yes it's not fair, but neither of the worlds we've lived in are that fair, now are they?" Jay said keeping calm despite her words.

I felt her hand on my back trying to calm me down. I sighed knowing she was right and that there was nothing I could do to change what was happening. "Alright, I'll accept it but that doesn't mean I'm gonna be ok with it," I said looking up at her. She smiled lightly but then it turned into a frown. She slumped onto my bed next to me and rubbed her eyes in frustration.

"I'm not really that okay with it either... But it's the only thing that makes sense to me right now..." I flipped myself over and just stared at the ceiling. I should really ask Ms. Keen if I can paint it like the night sky. "Hey, what do you think my semblance is? Oooh, what if it's super strength! Or, or time travel! Oh now I really want to find out! Oh what if we just do a bunch of tests thingys to try and find it!" I exclaimed happily.

I here Jay mutter, "Here we go again.." Then actually replies,

"No."

"Yeeeessss!"

"No, unless you want me to murder Ms. Keen to find out what your semblance is."

"Um, then again maybe not today, or tomorrow, or ever."

"Good, now get some sleep."

"Ugh how do you go to sleep so easily and early?!"

*snore* "Nice try, you don't snore when you sleep." *mouth breathing noises* "ugh, now that I believe."

...

"Today is Operation Cookie Crumbs." I whispered to Jay. She just looked at me and rolled her eyes before going back to whatever she was sketching. Probably a swan or some other type of bird. She has a theme going on right now. I turned to the other kids I usually played with and started strategizing. I pulled out a hand drawn map that I made using Jay's art stuff. I'm sure she won't mind too much.

"Alright cadets here's our mission. We're going to get cookies for everyone. Alice, you and Jason will distract Ms. Keen by pretending to fight over this jump rope. Carly and I will sneak into the kitchen and retrieve the goods. Mario will be our look out. If you see anyone coming give us the signal. Are you ready team? Let's go go go!" I shout making a salute to my loyal cadets.

We got into position and soon enough our part of the mission was ready to roll. We sneak through the side door and watch as one of the ladies... Ms. Bellum baked another tray of cookies. I heard somebody start walking through the main door of the kitchen... Was it time to abort the mission? No, I can't let my loyal cadets go hungry! I steel myself ready for whoever entered. The person walked in revealing...

Jay! She walked towards Ms. Bellum and yanked on her sleeve softly. She looks at Jay and Jay starts talking to her. "Hey, Ms. Bellum... Is it okay if I take... Twelve cookies from the tray? Stella, Mario, Alice, Carly, Jason and I would like something to snack on." Ms. Bellum smiles at her and pats her on the head.

"Of course Jay go right ahead and do tell Stella and Carly that there is no reason to try and steal them." She said sounding more and more exasperated as the conversation goes on glancing at us as she says our names. I freeze slightly feeling a blush come across my face. I walk out my shoulders slumped as I walked out. I could see Carly following my example.

Jay stood outside waiting for us munching on a cookie. "Why did you do that!? I ask as she finished the last bit of crumb. She hands Carly and me two cookies and says. "I wanted a cookie too and I doubt that you would remember to get me one." She says in the familiar low drone of her voice. "Of course I would!" I argue right back.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure you would've taken way more than I would have and you would #1 spoil your dinner, #2 not leave enough for the rest of the orphanage making Ms. Bellum work extra hard, and #3 Ms. Bellum would have probably caught you and you would be in actual trouble." I stare at her. "Ugh! Will I ever win an argument with you?!" She smiles at me finishing her last cookie and patting me between my ears. "You've won plenty of arguments, I just happen to be a better winner than you." I huff, tempted to bite her hand. "Ugh!"...

...

Walking back and forth I frowned at the door. They had locked me up! I turned to the window and I felt tears collect in the corner of my eyes. Jay was leaving and I couldn't stop her! Jay can't leave I just got her back. I started pounding on the window. Jay who had been walking to the car turned around.

She waved at me and gave me a sad smile. Was she crying? I can't let Jay go alone, I need to get to her! As the thought passed my mind I saw the colors of the room shift and soon enough I was behind Jay. A blaze of colors accompanied the normal blue of my friend. They were flower petals of all types...

Pretty. I grab her and I hear an exhale of air. "Wow how did you get out here? I thought they locked you up," said Jay confused. I was practically vibrating with excitement when I said, "Guess who just found her semblance~" "I'll make a call to Glynda." "Yaysies!" "No, just no. That's still not a thing that anybody can and should say."

...

Jay POV

I stare at the imposing figure of the building freaking out on the inside. I was going to fighting school. The school that I believe Pyrrha had actually gone to if I remember correctly. Sanctum academy was home to ten thousand students age ranges 6-18... Stella was unfortunately going to have to wait a year before getting enrolled. (She was 5 years old)

Though she was making me write a letter to her every day. The youngest, 6-10, were not in any combat classes, as they had to build up their strength so they had a large amount of physical education. Along with basic education and since I had found my semblance... Aura control. I had about seven classes each seventy minutes long. Yayyyyy. Sarcasm doesn't help this situation... I'm doomed...

...

After getting some guidance from the front desk. The lady had given me the layout plan of the building on my new scroll. I settled into the dorm soon after. Unpacking everything from my blue suit case and panda backpack.

I got to pick the first bunk. I quickly picked a bottom bunk near the heater. I move in my sleep a lot. As soon as I finish with my bunk I hear a door open. I look to the front of the room and a red headed little girl walks in. I stare at her and I see her face change into a light pink.

"H-hi." She said waving at me. I smile at her lightly and wave my hand. "Hi, I'm Jay and I guess we're going to be bunk mates" I see herself calm down. "Pyrrha" she says quietly looking to the side. Oh my gosh... Eh, I'm over it. Glynda had taken the fan worship out of me. "Well let's try our best to get along." Her smile seemed brighter. "Yeah" And she took the top of my bunk...

A/N: Pyrrha is one of my personal favorite characters. I find her hilarious/badass and she is my favorite out of Team JNPR, besides Nora. As soon as I started trying to figure out what combat school Jay would go to I realized that I wanted her to get to know at least one more canon character and the idea of Pyrrha took off from there. Hope you enjoyed it guys and have a great morning, afternoon, and evening.

-jamiencompany


	4. Chapter 4: Roomates

A/N: Hey guys sorry for not, posting for awhile. It's not that I haven't been writing, it's that I've been focusing on that instead of posting. This is pretty much a 'What's school like for Jay.' The next chapter Stella will come back. I'll be posting another chapter in a few minutes as an apology to those who like the fic so far. Disclaimer: I don't own RWBy, it's the property of Rooster Teeth Productions. I'm. Glad to be back and have a good read guys! Please review

-jamiencompany

Classes were slightly rough. Particularly the physical work. The normal classes were pretty decent though, just basic math, reading skills, art class, and a music class. Art class was still my favorite. The physical classes were fun too, just kinda rough and long. Pyrrha made it fun though.

We always were partners for games like tennis. She was really great, which considering her role in the story, and was the top of most of the physical classes. I didn't really make anymore friends. I'm kind of... Introverted normally. I kind of don't really like talking to people unless there's a need to. I'm perfectly nice I just don't like much conversation, it drains me after an hour. I liked my other roommates though.

They were twin girls named Tsuki and Yuki. They had twin black hair pixie cuts and large deep silver eyes. They were super cute and always wore black and white cat hoodies with black/white striped leggings. Their hoods always remained up of course, even during the physical education classes which boggled my mind. Wherever they walked mischief followed closely. They pranked everybody, except for Pyrrha and I...

After I raged at/almost killed them for placing a spider in my bed. On the bright side they learned to not mess with me and they can't escape to the room from me, we're roommates. Since Pyrrha is the top of our physical classes they don't want to risk it. I'm middle to upper in the grading, luckily. Having Pyrrha as my partner really does help me out. She makes me go with her for her practice after classes most days.

The Aura control class, though not my favorite, was really interesting none the less. It mainly focused on execution with a lot of theory progressing as you progressed. I had an apparently strong aura, with a light shade of blue, I've only been able to manifest it through my hand so far... The few months of my stay at Sanctum academy was already turning out pretty... Productive...

...

*HUFF**HUFF* I pant as I slow to a stop. "Come on Jay, it's just another mile." "A month ago I couldn't run a mile and plus we're seven! Why would I be able to handle this?! Can we take a break?" I finish quietly realizing I had made a big deal out of nothing really. She smiles at me handing me a water bottle, I gladly take a large sip as I lean against a convenient tree.

"You are getting better Jay, there's no doubt about that." She said leaning against the same tree as me. "That I don't, me being able to run another, is." She started laughing loudly and I smiled at her.

I always felt good when I got that reaction out of her. She blushed slightly. "Well, you don't know unless you try, now let's go." She said grabbing my arm. Ugh, someone save me from this hell...

...

"Hey, Jay" Tsuki started. "We wanted to ask you something." Yuki finished, both looking slyly at me with large grins on their faces. I swear the ears of their hoodies were perked up more than usual. I'm already regretting what I'm about to say but, "What do you guys need." Their grins seemed wider than before. "Can you" Yuki started this time. "Help us?" Kate finished leaning in to me. "With what?" I prompt. "Welllll, we need" Tsuki started once again.

"You to help us get back at our teacher." I sign rubbing my head they're starting to give me a headache. "Why do you need to get back at your teacher... Ms. Bloom right?" They both pouted now, it was creepy how synchronized they were. Their eyes widened as well... Too cute... "She gave" Yuki started snappishly, she was really mad wasn't she...

" Us an F! We studied so hard and I know we didn't get anything wrong." Tsuki stated in a similar fashion. "After all you and Pyrrha helped us for the test. I don't think she actually looked at the tests..." Yuki growled, both of their faces contorted in rage. I hold my nose and sigh deeply. "Alright I'll help you guys, just please stop talking like that, it's given me a headache."

I felt two bodies tackle me back onto my bed. They had woken me up from a nap after all. "Thank you so much." "Jay you're our favorite person at Sanctum!" They were trying to butter me up... As they were talking their hoods fell back. Revealing Tsuki to have white cat ears and Yuki to have black ears. They were Faunus...

Even cuter than before. They froze on top of me looking at me with slight fear. I reach forward and I watch them flinch almost violently. I pat them both of the head and touch there ears. They were a lot more silky compared to Stella's but a lot more simpler than hers as well. They look at me, their eyes widening. They fall back down and hug me one more time. "So what's the plan guys?"

...

"Hey Ms. Bloom!" I call from across the yard under a tree. She looks up and smiles at me and then walked over. Ms. Bloom liked me a lot, I was kind of a teachers pet... I always have been and I feel no shame in my natural nerdy-ness. As she walks under the tree, I watch as two buckets of who knows what fall on her. I feign surprise and walk over. I hear Tsuki and Yuki high five from above and jump to the other trees that surrounded Sanctum.

I walk over to Ms. Bloom trying to assist her. I don't touch her though... I really don't want to know what the twins had put in the sinister concoction. "It's alright, Jay, I'm pretty sure I know who did this." "Really?" She growls lowly. "The two troublemakers of the class, Tsuki and Yuki." I try and calm her fire.

"They're not all that bad, they just really like to make mischief, they're still good students." She's was still trying to get the goop off her body. "I know I just wished they would focus more on studying like you and Pyrrha do." 'If only she knew.'

The Next Week

I learned that whatever the goop had had in it was in fact at least partially a horrendous shade of green-gray dye. Ms. Bloom's skin was a vomit green for the next month. She soon figured out I had a hand in it, I wasn't her favorite anymore... At least for a month, she thinks that they had forced me into it. Though I still had to serve a weeks worth of detention, but it didn't go onto my file. Compared to the twins who had three months worth of detention to serve I had gotten off easy...

A/N: Have a great morning, afternoon, and evening guys!

-jamiencompany


	5. Chapter 5: Stella's First Year

A/N: Like I promised a second chapter as apology. A far more Stella centered one too. Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, just Jay, Stella, Tsuki , and Yuki. Hplease Review and have a good read guys.

-jamiencompany

"She should be coming today?" Pyrrha asked a slight amount of excitement in her voice. She was almost more excited to meet Stella than I was. I had given Stella a shining record, and may have left out a couple of things, like her over-hyperactivity hehehe... "Yep." I reply looking out from the 'playground' to the school gates. Many new students had filtered through for the new year. I couldn't spot the familiar white, purple, and pink hair. I turn to look at the twins. They were giggling about something...

I didn't trust them I should probably warn Stella about them... Nah, let her learn for herself. Arms engulfed me in a strong hug. "Jayyyyyyyyy!" Stella yelled happily in my ear. The silence really had been nice... But, I missed my bestie more so I hugged her back. "Hey Star, it was a long time coming for you wasn't it?" "Yes! It was awful without you." "It was quiet without you."

"Hey!" She yelled once again. Luckily we had stepped away from the hug so I wasn't deaf now. "I'm just joking Star... A little bit." I saw from the corner of my eye Pyrrha and the twins amusement. I smirk and hold out my hand pointing out our very amused observers. "Star there are some people I believe you would like to meet."

I see Stella's confusion but she quickly turns her attention to the people I had pointed out. "These are my roommates, Tsuki and Yuki, the twins, meet Stella, Stella meet the twins." Hi's were exchanged quickly. "... And this is Pyrrha my partner in most classes.." Stella wasn't paying attention to me anymore. Her eyes were widened in pure excitement.

Though Stella knew that I knew Glynda she had never had a chance for her to meet the huntress. Unfortunate but still kind of funny, if you ask me of course. She ran forward leaping at Pyrrha. Pyrrha looked surprised at the I was now looking at Stella fully. She was wearing a mid length light pink dress. Thankfully not so bright that she could light up the night sky... She's become reserved.

Of course, Stella was really girly compared to me. She was also wearing a big floppy hat, which was covering her ears... Really? I snatch it off and Stella looks at me indignantly. "Don't hide your pride, what's the point of having them if your not going to show them. Plus they're really cute you know."

She huffs at me. "Whatever, show me to our room." I wince slightly. "About that, umm since I'm already a year ahead of you... We won't have any of the same classes or the same room..." I waited for it. She gave me a blank stare until... "WHAT!?" Chaos ensued...

...

Stella POV

How did Jay do this? These classes were weird. The Aura class in particular. It was all broad concepts! But other than that it was really fun! My roommates in particular are freakin awesome, at least in my opinion they are. There's Vera who is kind of like the head bitch of our squad. But never say that to her face unless you want to meet a premature death.

Sarah is my favorite roomie and is a total tomboy. She's not a touching type though, and that causes physical problems for me. With everything else though we're a really great match, not like Jay and I but close enough. Roslyn is my bunkmate and she is so amazing. She is just like me. We're both super girly and she actually lets me do her hair unlike most people coughJaycough.

I really love my roommates and we always have fun, but I've noticed that Jay spends a lot of time with Pyrrha. At first I was really star struck and didn't really notice it, but lately I can't help but feel like Jay's replacing me a little. I know it's ridiculous, but I just can't help but feel this way and it's really messing with my happy, cheerful energy. Then, there's the twins. Jay's other roommates.

They're kind of like my tormentors here. They're always pranking me and I can never get them back. They tend to bring the sadist out in me and that's never good. Only Jay can ever contain it... but if they keep this up I might actually start to plan their murders. Oh well, other than that I've really enjoyed my first few weeks here and I'm looking forward to what's to come.

...

Jay's POV

It was kinda funny watching Stella struggle. I might be a bit of a sadist... Nah, that was more Stella than me, I just have a natural mean streak. It was just kind of fun to see someone else struggle as much as I had. Pyrrha and me had taken her under our wing.

Though I could tell, that at some point that Pyrrha had been tired of the fangirlyness and had set some boundaries. That 'twas the interesting thing about Pyrrha, she was really nice to most everybody but, when she had enough or needed to get a message across she would state it rather bluntly...

...

Pyrrha and I had decided to go get ice cream. My favorite Pyrrha stalker decided to come along today. She was chatting quickly on and on about her class partner. An apparently kookie guy... I avoided him I didn't need a Stella 2. Which was fine for me, but I could see Pyrrha's shoulders tense. Something was going to happen soon. I decide to intervene.

"Hey Star did I tell you about the time I almost exploded someone with my aura?" Nice subtle hint, come on Stella pick up on it. Unfortunately, she kept her arm on Pyrrha's shoulder despite her obvious interest in my story. "It was catastrophic, if only I had just dropped my aura I could have avoided it." I try again over emphasizing the key words this time. Stella... Really wasn't good at social cues... She kept her arm around Pyrrha. Pyrrha decided now was the time to say something.

"Um, Stella, I'm sorry but there's something I need to say about your... Clinging. I don't really like it, it's kind of... Annoying. I don't mind helping you out, not at all in fact. But you've got to stop touching me like that and stop following me around. I need space, you know." Pyrrha said quickly and not meanly but, I could still see the tears start to build in Stella's eyes. She's a very sensitive person. She walks away and I see the first tear start to spill. Stella ran away now.

Pyrrha looks conflicted like she wanted to run after Stella. I sigh holding my nose and say, "I'll go after her, don't worry she needed to hear it, she's just a sensitive people girl. I am as well, I just happen to be better at hiding it... Most of the time. I used to be a total crybaby. If you still feel sorry you can apologize later." She nodded at my words.

"I'll get ice cream with you later Pyrrha, I got to go!" I call over my shoulder as I go to chase Stella down. It was kinda easy all I had to do was follow the crying noises. I soon find Stella leaning against a wall in a hallway. Her hands were covering her face and her body was crunched trying to hide herself.

I touch her head and she flinches away saying, "Noooooo." In a low whine. "Stella, get up, you've been told way worse and more bitchy-er stuff from me. You know your best friend who loves you unconditionally... Most of the time." I say calmly. She looks at me indignantly.

"Most of the time!?" I smirk at her. "It got you to look up didn't it?" "Yeah I guess so... Meanie!" I sit down next to her. "What happened to making me get up?" She asked her voice gaining that slightly teasing edge. "Too lazy." She laughed loudly. Then grew quiet. "Come on I just got you to smile." I complain... "Star what's actually wrong?" I ask turning to her.

She sends me a small sad smile. "Well, the truth is that I'm scared," she whispered. "What are you scared of?" "I'm scared that you're going to ditch me and I'm going to be alone again. Before you came to the orphanage my only friends had been some of the younger kids and the caretakers." She turned away from me as she said this and tried to close herself off from the world. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Stella, No matter what I say or do, or even who I hang out with- Stella, our friendship crossed dimensions, and I'm definitely not abandoning it now." She smiled at me engulfing me in a hug. "Awwwwww." No matter how much she can drain me, or irritate me... When it comes to it, Stella's the only one whose really allowed to. I love her, she's my best friend...

...

The first year was the roughest as most of the upper class men and women said. Pyrrha had been such a help, that we got into advanced classes. Even if she had also been such a slave driver. I swear the nice act was a cover up for teacher from hell persona.

It was difficult but I had always been willing to try harder in an academic sense at least, it's not the worst thing in the world. In actuality. The twins also kept the learning entertaining. They terrorized teachers and students alike. It was fun being one of the two people off limits to the twin's ire. Unfortunately for Stella, she is not one of those two...

...

"Jayyyyyyyyyyyy!" Stella yelled from down the hallway to our dorm. I didn't bother to look up from the textbook I was studying from. Tsuki and Yuki were on either side of me listening to me as I read. The twins hated actually reading and they always hit either me or Pyrrha to read it for them. "Signal is the city of-"

I was cut off when I heard the door slam open. I see Stella in the doorway leaning on the actually door panting from her speedy and violent entrance.

Pyrrha and I were eight now, with the twins birthday soon to pass. She had a new hair cut, her hair was now identical to the twins own, short and black. "Jay, Look what they did-YOU!" She yelled pointing at them now that she had noticed them. They smirked at her and hugged me closer to them. "It looks great~" they said in complete unison. Wrong answer.

Stella ran forward trying to get them. Unfortunately for her they were much faster than her. She even tripped over the cable to our computer. She fell face first onto the floor and screamed in rage. The twins snickered and ran out the door. Stella got up and looked at me. "They went out the door" I explained calmly pointing.

Stella stormed out the door to achieve a revenge she was most likely not going to get... Where did the twins get the hair dye from? It was a nice color... How did they dye her hair without her waking up?... The twins had mysterious abilities... Unfortunately none of my questions were answered that day, despite my musings...

A/N: So that's Stella's first year. The twins and Stella have a true cats and dogs rivalry going on. Stella might not be getting her revenge as soon as she hopes, but she totally will in the long run. That's it for today, have a great morning, afternoon, and evening guys. Please review.

-jamiencompany


End file.
